


82 Days and the Madness Continues

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Nate Fick attempts to find peace in the aftermath of the Battle of Okinawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	82 Days and the Madness Continues

Nate can't believe the shit that's happened in the last few months. He and his men swam to Okinawa. They swam to Okinawa. They then traversed to the eastern shore, reaching the base of the Katchin Peninsula, and they had thought that they had completed their mission, but no, Godfather gave orders to advance north along the coast to Hiazaonna. Stafford took shrapnel to the leg, Pappy got hit in the foot, and the only recon they gathered was information on a lightly held tank trap. And that was just their first mission.

The battle had last 82 fucking days. 82 days of shooting the hearts of trees to take out enemy snipers, which at least gave Trombley something to do. 82 days of watching usesless civilian casualties, making Brad hunker down and clean weapons that didn't even belong to him. 82 days of stupid risks that caused Ray to wax poetic about levels of retardation. 82 days of amphibious attacks followed by land recon followed by providing cover for the XXIV Corps. 82 days of being moved to the front, then pulled back. 82 days of Brad bitching about how they were trained in escape and evasion, land/maritime orientation, knife fighting, close-quarters combat, weapons and demolition, combat swimming, compass swims, hydrographic surveying, and sharpshooting, thus being overqualified for this cluster fuck. 82 days of Poke lecturing on the man while ducking sniper fire. 82 days of seeing the innocence leaving the eyes of younger men like Walt and Christeson and Nate himself. 82 fucking days of hell.

Now, as he sits at the base of a tree, taking in a few minutes of solitude, the madness continues.

Brad bursts through the trees, grappling with a fellow Marine. The man, a Corporal from the 6th Division, gets in a couple of good jabs to Brad's ribs, but Brad is bigger, faster, and he pins the man down, hands around his throat.

"Brad! Brad! What the hell is going on here?"

"He said something I take offense at, sir."

Brad's voice was low and quiet, which Nate knew from experience was much more dangerous than Brad yelling. Brad yelling would punch a man in the face. Brad quiet would gut him like a fish. Oh motherfucking fuck.

"Let him go, Sergeant. No matter what he said, death by strangulation seems like an over-reaction."

Brad lets out a noise almost like a growl, then launches himself up and off the man. He sneers down at him.

"You say anything like that to anyone ever again, and I'll kill you. That's not a threat. It's a fucking promise."

The man's eyes go wide.

"O-o-okay."

Right. Nate has shit to deal with.

"Corporal, go back to your platoon. I'll deal with this Marine, but I believe it would be in your best interest not to provoke him again."

"Yes, sir."

The corporal shot off through the trees like a bottle rocket.

"Brad, would you be kind enough to tell me what the fuck that was about?"

"He said he thinks you're a cocksucker, sir."

"You were ready to kill him over that."

"He may have also said he wanted to find out if he was right."

"And that warranted threatening his life?"

"Yes, sir."

Brad leans into Nate, running his thumb across his jawline. He backs them both up against a tree, then presses his lips to Nate's. The kiss is urgent but soft. Nate threads his fingers through Brad's short hair while he licks at Brad's bottom lip.

Brad pulls back with a sigh, then rests his forehead against Nate's. Nate continues to run his fingers through Brad's hair.

"I can't believe it took all of that to get you to make a damn move. You're a jealous motherfucker, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I shouldn't find that so damn hot, should I?"

"In a jungle full of Marines directly following the bloodiest battle in this war so far? Probably not, but I'll take it."

Nate smiles and pulls Brad to him for another kiss.


End file.
